Yūshō Sakaki (manga)
This is the manga version of Yūshō Sakaki. For the anime character, see here. |base = 榊 遊勝 |furigana = さかき ゆうしょう |romaji = Sakaki Yūshō |gender = Male |relatives = Yuzu Hīragi (wife) Yūya Sakaki (son) Yūto Sakaki (son) Yūgo Sakaki (son) Yūri Sakaki (son) |age = |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Researcher (Former) Duelist |manga debut =Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 11: "Riding Duel!" (Mentioned) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 14: "The Land of Beginning"|status = Unknown|affiliation = }} Yūshō Sakaki is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is the father of Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri Sakaki. History Yūshō was mentioned by Ren during his Duel against Yūgo. When Yūgo was surprised about Ren knowing him, the latter explained that he knew lots of things, such as about how his and Yūya Sakaki's father, Yūshō, and Reiji Akaba's father, Leo Akaba, brought about "World Illusion", further shocking Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" During his Duel against Yūya, Reiji expressed utter hatred towards Yūshō for the death of his father Leo. Reiji explained that Yūshō and Leo were the ones who developed the technology that enables Solid Vision with Mass. But Yūshō left to become a Entertainment Duelist, his reasoning that the technology he and Leo developed would change the world yet fears it to be abused for militant purposes. Leo agreed to help Yūshō ensure their technology could be used in the positive way, their research in the Duel Monsters game resulting with the creation of the Pendulum Summoning method for Entertainment. Reiji then explained to Yūya that their fathers' work has unforeseen consequences, creating an artificial virtual dimension whose mass is brought into their world via Solid Vision. It was from Leo exploring that dimension that Genesis Omega Dragon was brought to their reality, causing the destruction that Yūya and Reiji survived when they were sent back through time along with the Pendulum Summoning technique.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" In a differing claim to Reiji, Yūya stated that at some point in the future Yūshō placed Yūya in a pod to take him back into the past. When questioned by Yūya as to why he is doing this Yūshō replied that the power of "G.O.D" would soon end the world and that it cannot be stopped. Genesis Omega Dragon was revealed to be in Yūshō's lab and Yūshō took it from a military facility. Yūshō claimed that he and Leo were experimenting on the card but it became dangerous. He proposed to end the experiment but Leo got obsessed and refused. Yūshō claimed that Leo used the military to continue to the process. When Yūya asked just what the card was Yūshō didn't know, he stated he and Leo was wrong about the card. Leo and Yūshō thought the power of the card came from another dimension but infact it was an artificial creation. When Yūya asked who created it Yūshō once again did not know, he said to Yūya that he must find out. Yūshō then stated he would not let the power destroy the world and he didn't fully understand the energy of the card but he knew how to control it. Yusho then claimed he would perform the greatest trick of his life, the "World Illusion". He said that time would regress and this would result in Yūya being sent to the past. There Yūya would have to find out the true nature of Genesis Omega Dragon. Yūshō said it was the only to save the world and he told Yūya he was counting on him as he sent Yūya to the past.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" Trivia * Unlike his anime counterpart, Yūshō refers himself as "Ore" in Japanese. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters